


other, forest, whimper

by lovebones



Series: sterek drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: first ever fic in the fandom can you tell im nervous, here we go boys, its rlly vague srry, its so short but it was also supposed to be 100 words so shruggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebones/pseuds/lovebones
Summary: written for a challenge/prompt thing on tumblr and got a lil out of hand.





	other, forest, whimper

It’s dark, way past midnight but Stiles doesn’t really care. The moon shines full and bright through the forest trees. There’s something off about the whole place and yet Stiles keeps going anyways. Something is drawing him out here, like a buzzing beneath his skin.

His mom always said there was something other about the Preserve, unnatural and alien. She’d get a look in her eyes, distant and unseeing, as she recalled going there late night when the moon hung high in the sky.

Maybe that’s what finally brought him out here, the combination of the buzzing and the almost longing gaze his mother had. There might be something out here, but whatever it is it seems to promise belonging in a way the rest of the town doesn’t.

He hears the whimper before he sees the sleek black wolf ahead of him. The animal hangs low near the ground, a paw lifted towards its chest. Stiles pauses and makes eye contact with it, amber gaze meeting bright blue eyes. The wolf’s eyes hold knowledge in their depths and he knows with a surety he hadn’t felt since before his mother died. 

As he stares with the wolf, the buzzing under his skin grows- grows and grows and finally settles within his rib cage. Here in the dark forest, under the sway of the night sun and in the presence of the otherness his mother so fondly spoke of, he knows he can find a home here


End file.
